Sanity Keepers
by FeelTheWrathOfAura
Summary: Retelling of The Normals. There are 10 Smashers that are completely sane unlike the others. What funny events will unfold and will any person go insane too?


**Chapter 1- Introduction**

**A/N: If the author of "The Normals" is reading this, I want to thank you for your brilliant story (even though I'm on the Garlic King arc). This story is almost the same but with 10 smashers known as the Sanity Keepers. Good luck to them!**

**XXXXXXX**

Imagine this. One house in the centre of nowhere. The only view is beautiful fields with daisies and a single stream running alongside a mountain path. The snow-covered mountain cover the sunrise but you can clearly see the sunset from the backyard. Unfortunately, this mansion is isolated for a good reason. For here, in this huge house, live people known as Smashers who, in short, should be called Crazy-ers (get it?). Most of them had completely lost their minds or sanity.

The list goes on for about over 40 people. First there's Mario, who is crazy over flames or fire but only then. Luigi…well…was scared of everything after a scary experience with a ghost king. Princess Peach cared only for her looks and kept in her room while either brushing her hair or washing her hands every time she touched anything; excluding herself. Bowser in short was a total idiot and hated losing. If he lost anything, he would go on a rampage and hurt whoever he lost against. Yoshi was otherwise happy all the time and was one of the "Sanity Keepers". Diddy was obsessed with gaming, be that Jenga or 3DS games. DK broke walls or even the floor/ceiling if he got angry over anything. Wario loved garlic and was just plain rude.

Link was otherwise a sane guy if he wasn't going after swords or Rubees. Zelda had two forms which she can't decide with (meaning she can't choose to be Zelda or Sheik). Toon had a bad case of GBES (Game Behaviour-Effecting Syndrome) which meant he would go insane after battling. Ganondorf, as ever, was mad about power and misery.

Red (Pokémon Trainer) had suffered bad gym battles in the past and blamed it on his Pokémon. His Pokémon consisted of Charizard, who liked setting things on fire and getting in battles with Mario, Ivysaur, who tossed things around with his Vine Whip attack and finally Squirtle who cleared up Charizard's mess (Sanity Keeper). Pikachu had been lost and loved shocking everyone with his Thunderbolts. Pichu, Pikachu's little sister, hated her attacks and wasn't very confident around the crazy Smashers (Sanity Keeper). Then there was Mewtwo, who was a master hypnotist who stalked people's dreams and tried to make them nightmares. This was probably Darkrai's fault. Jigglypuff was a master singer and a criminal of graffiti and drew pictures on the walls of her bedroom and outside. Lucario was a meditation-lover and usually was quiet (Sanity Keeper).

Ike was a Justice Walker and lectured about it to the kids. Marth was just as vain as Peach and Roy was usually homesick all the time but hung around with Pichu (Sanity Keeper).

Kirby, as ever, just munched all day thanks to his infinite appetite. Meta Knight was at war with his two personalities. His red ego was a nervous wreck and his blue ego attacked anyone walking by. King Dedede was just a lazy and fat king who commanded his Waddle Dee minions to do anything he needed to do.

Fox was just mad over pistols and Falco was the same over bombs. Rather surprisingly, their rival Wolf hated craziness all together and was one of the calmest people in the mansion (second-to-none to Lucario though and a Sanity Keeper)

Lucas was not confident at all and was alone much of the time and hung around with the Sanity Keepers to avoid fights (also a Sanity Keeper too). His friend Ness was crazy like everyone else. He used his PSI to elevate objects in the air and use them as projectiles.

Samus just attacked anyone. X or Mega Man thought everyone was an enemy as he was new. Wii Fit Trainer (female) was mad about relaxation and over-trained a lot. Captain Falcon also over-trained his athletic ability and consistently tried to be faster than Sonic. Speaking of Sonic, he was a laid back person but tended to boast now and again (Sanity Keeper). Snake was always thinking that the Smashers were assassins and hid in his box most of the time. Dr Mario was an absolute genius but an evil mad scientist. Olimar was over-protective over his six Pikmin pets, with his favourite being Steve (Red Pikmin). Villager was easily befriendable and really nice (Sanity Keeper). Pit thought Palutena was an imaginary friend so he was dubbed mad from the off. R.O.B. wasn't crazy or a Sanity Keeper as he was the leader. Mr Game and Watch was paranoid and flat. The Ice Climbers were different. Nana was quiet and lonely (Sanity Keeper) while Popo was annoying and played practical jokes on everyone. And that was it. Just 10 sane Smashers left but the events they have together could change that completely…

_To Be Continued_

**XXXXXXX**

**Okay, it wasn't that clear. The Sanity Keepers are Yoshi, Squirtle, Pichu, Lucario, Roy, Lucas, Wolf, Villager, Sonic and Nana. Got it now? **

**See you all later, folks!**


End file.
